Beneath The Surface
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Ken & Daisuke genfic] The Digimon Kaiser hated Motomiya Daisuke with all of his heart and soul. Nothing would ever change that. The fool's luck had to run out someday, and when it did, the Kaiser would be there to take advantage of that fact.


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters presented here and this is done only for entertainment purposes.   
**Title:** Underneath It All   
**Focus:** Digimon Kaiser, Motomiya Daisuke   
**Rated:** PG   
**Season/Timeline:** Any time after **Storm of Friendship** and before the Chosen discover Ken's fortress.   
**Summary:** Underneath it all, he hated Motomiya._

Underneath it all, he hated Motomiya. The rage had first flickered when he'd seen the idiot's armoured Digimon slashing across his screen, aiming to free the Monochromon. He'd refused to let it show, knowing without having to look that Wormmon was there. A true Kaiser did not show any thing as plebeian as _anger_ or _rage_ or _hatred_ when anyone else could see it. He would work this out somewhere else, when he was alone. Maybe by taking the idiot's Digimon partner away from him. That would be an exquisite revenge. 

Underneath it all, that hatred surged and bubbled, ready to find any kind of outlet. Could this idiot do _nothing_ wrong? Even when he seemed to screw up, it worked out for the best! The Kaiser couldn't believe luck like that existed, no matter what world one was in. 

Was it possible that Motomiya was someone like _him_, just different? Someone who was perfect and without equal? No, he was the only one like himself. Reality only needed one, and he was that one. More would have been surplus, and he believed in economy. 

So that was nothing to worry about. This, however, did not change the fact that Motomiya had the luck of a dozen gods from a dozen pantheons. It also did nothing to change the fact the Kaiser would have traded half his empire for the chance to fold his hands around the goggle-wearing boy's neck and squeeze until the life and light faded from those eyes. 

He hadn't been surprised to find those eyes cropping up in his dreams, either. The eyes of his enemy, staring at him from only a few inches away, filled with fire and life and energy, brimming over with the determination to do whatever it was the moron thought he needed to do to protect his stupid friends. 

Friends. Something else Motomiya had in abundance. Or at least thought he did. The Kaiser knew better. Friends had the most disconcerting habit of vanishing when you needed them the most. He had no need of something like _that_, and it was a mark of how much better he was than everyone else that he had none. Nor did he want any. He _was_ the Digimon Kaiser, he _was_ the top of the food chain, the lord of it all. Friends had to be equals. He had none. 

Motomiya had more than just friends or luck, though. He had courage. This was no surprise; he did wield the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship. The Kaiser berated himself slightly. He should've known better than to wave that first Digimental around so carelessly when he'd had it in his grasp. If he'd been able to examine it, to find out how it worked and how it was able to override the controls put on evolution by his towers, who knew what he might've been able to accomplish then. 

Perhaps he would have even been able to have Motomiya on his knees again. Putting the lucky little brat in his place had been extremely satisfying. If Deltamon had been able to destroy him, it would have been even _more_ satisfying. The blow it would have struck to the morale of the other little fools would've been even more delicious. They would've finally accepted, once and for all, that this was _his_ world, and he could do that to any of them, whenever he wanted. 

With a few flicks of his fingers, he called up the recorded imagery of his enemy kneeling before him, making certain to show every angle he'd captured. Watching this always made him feel a little better. He'd really come out on top in that encounter, no matter what Motomiya might've thought. Finding out his identity hadn't been a loss. He'd wanted to tell them for weeks anyway. True, he might've chosen something more dramatic in the end, such as having them all imprisoned in his dungeons, but this worked out too. He could adjust his plans to changes like this. 

In the long run, it might even be more delicious to keep them all around. Or at least Motomiya. A conqueror needed to have a trophy, after all, and he couldn't think of a more perfect one than someone like this. The so-called leader of those who pretended they had a chance at defeating him. Those Digimon he hadn't yet put under his power thought of them as some kind of heroes or great warriors. The Kaiser knew better. Not that he was surprised at _that_. He always knew better. 

Better than his parents, who had tried to think he was just a normal child with normal childish reasons for the things he did. They had no chance in a thousand lifetimes of understanding him. Not that they'd even have to worry themselves about it now. He certainly didn't worry about _them_. 

He couldn't even begin to count how much better he was than Motomiya. A better soccer player. A better student. A better _person_ all around. His leg twinged slightly at that, but he ignored it. That had just been a lucky hit. 

Luck again. What demon would he have to sacrifice himself to in order to get _more_ luck than the brat? Could such a creature even exist? The thought that it might not be worth it never once crossed his mind. Anything was worth disposing of the obstacle that was Motomiya. 

He stared at the screens, adjusting the audio so the tantalizing sound of Motomiya's submission and begging repeated over and over. He could listen to this all day long, if he didn't have so much else that he wanted to do. It would also be beautiful music to lull himself to sleep with, once he was ready to sleep. 

The thought of holding Motomiya back, keeping him on a leash to parade around as his prize, went through his mind again. Maybe he could even have the little blue thing that went around with him leashed to the other boy. Two for the price of one. There was that economy again. 

The video played on, skipping past the part where the others had shown up to rescue Motomiya. He hated that scene, and he'd deleted it as soon as he could. If it had been at all possible, he would've erased it from his mind as well as from his recordings. He wasn't certain on how they'd gotten free from the place where he'd sent them, but the fact remained they'd done so. He was going to have to find someplace more secure once they'd finally been defeated and captured. Or perhaps he'd just cast them out of the Digital World altogether. There were _so_ many choices. 

Now the images had reached the part where Motomiya had knocked him down the side of the cliff. The Kaiser watched, the soft blinking of his eyes the only movement he permitted himself. He remembered the extra weight on himself, the feel of the rocks scraping against his back even through his suit and cape, those eyes boring into his. It hadn't been all that bad, he admitted inwardly. It would've been more fun if _he_ had been the one on top, but all things in due time. He would have his time teaching Motomiya where he belonged. 

Motomiya would do more than learn his place. He would accept it, and _enjoy_ it, as all things enjoy the place where they belonged. The Kaiser had already found his, at the top of the heap. He knew that _he_ loved this, so it made perfect sense in his mind that Motomiya would enjoy being where _he_ belonged. A place for everything and everything in its place. That was the order of the universe. Of any universe. 

He froze the screen where it was, showing his own face, bared of his concealing lenses, as it so seldom was in this world. In fact, he couldn't remember ever having taken them off before this moment. They hid him from every eye that dared look upon him. No one was good enough to see the uncovered face of their lord and master. He'd only done it for Motomiya to show that the one he'd fawned over in the other world was the one who controlled things so perfectly in _this_ world. No other reason whatsoever. 

Bah, what was he doing? He didn't have time for this sort of thing. He banished the images swiftly, bringing up the schematics for his Chimeramon instead. It was almost complete. Soon it would be unleashed on the Digital World, raining down destruction everywhere it went, and being the unstoppable symbol of all that he was capable of. 

But, he could afford to wait a little. He still had to acquire a few more pieces before everything was put together properly. Until then, he could afford to rest just a little, and to work on one small scheme that could be put into play once the Chosen were begging for his mercy. It would be quite amusing as soon as they accepted the fact that he had none. 

He wouldn't even _have_ to inform Motomiya that he was the trophy selected. The brat would hand himself over as soon as the Kaiser frowned threateningly at the rest of his pathetic group. He'd already seen it happen once. Death had been the reward then. But the Kaiser had come to understand since then that there were things far more horrendous than the simple ending of a life. Unending slavery came to mind. 

Yes, everything was going perfectly according to his plans. Nothing could get in the way. Nothing could stop him. Nothing could change the perfect and certain outcome of this final battle. Chimeramon would give him the victory, and be his sword as he struck down all those who dared opposed him. Motomiya would be his prize, to display on a leash for all to see. 

But what would he do after that? What _do_ you do when the world is yours and there was no one to challenge you? 

Bah. He'd think about that later. Perhaps he'd find a way to deal with the seething, boiling, unceasing fires of hatred that surged through his veins just at the very _sight_ of that lucky boy. Would even having him as a permanent decoration be enough? The Kaiser doubted it. But it would be worth it to find out. 

He brought himself to his feet. He needed just those few last pieces of Chimeramon, and he wasn't finding them by sitting here plotting ahead of himself. He had Digimon to destroy, to enslave, and to steal from. Without a word, knowing that Wormmon would follow him without needing to be told, he stalked to where his AirDramon slept, ready to bear him where he needed to go. 

Maybe he'd run into Motomiya again while he was out. If he did, he knew that the brat couldn't be lucky _all_ the time. Someday, somehow, that luck would run out. Maybe it would be this day. But whenever it was, the Kaiser intended to be there when it happened. 

Luck couldn't last forever. Genius could. It would be genius that won in the end. 

What else could possibly happen? 

**

The End

**


End file.
